Potter Poetry
by made.unmade
Summary: A collection of poems. A dash of Angst, a drop of Humour, and a smidgeon of Romance.
1. Go Out With Me Evans

my second posting! are you proud? ... maybe not. anyway, just a bunch of poems, the first one is Lily's. Lily's doesn't rhyme people, it has a different structure so don't yell at me because it doesn't rhyme- i know that! anyway, i don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, as much as i would like to.

All those mornings

I half looked forward to

Your version of 'good morning'

"Go out with me Evans"

And all those classes

That were boring as hell

Except for your words

"Go out with me Evans"

During the lunch break

Amidst the chatter and gossip

Always the same

"Go out with me Evans"

When the bell went for the end of school

Seemed like clockwork

I could count on you to say

"Go out with me Evans"

As I walked up to my dormitory

There you would be

Ready for your daily speech

"Go out with me Evans"

And as I sprinted for dinner

Hoping not to be late

I could hear you yelling after me

"Go out with me Evans"

As evening faded

And night arrived

You'd be seen speaking to me

"Go out with me Evans"

But now the halls ring silent

And I wish most dearly

For you to say it again

"Go out with me Evans"

you know you want to review!nudges you towards button peter's poem next! FLAMES WELCOME


	2. The Dark Choice

my second poem up! yay! this one is about Peter Pettigrew. and, yep, i still don't own Harry Potter, sadly.

Have you ever felt

Like your split in two

Two ideas of wrong and right

Eating away at you.

You have one idea in your left ear

Another in your right

You can't find your way out

You can't see the light

You trusted your friends

But the Marauders may end

They don't care for you anymore

Your friendship won't ever truly mend

So there is one option

Turn your back on your mates

Cos' if they say sorry now

Its might be too late

The other is whirling

Around in your mind

And it leaves you speechless

You're deaf, you're blind

You could stay with their side

Christened, "the light"

But you sense ulterior motives

Lurking, out of sight

So you sway one way

Then another, finally coming to rest

On the one that makes most sense

And seems, of choice, the best

You change to the dark side

And you see, quite plain

That you are safe

Though others are slain.

flame if you want- as long as you review in some way. next poem is probably Sirius'.


	3. Of His Heart Empty, Forlorn

_hey peoples! my darling sirius's poem. please read and review! do i look like a blonde, middle-aged millionaire pom? didn't think so._

A minute of suspense

An hour of dread

To hear the word

That your best friends dead

Sirius sat in silence

Of his heart, empty, forlorn

He couldn't bear that

His best mate was gone

A home, once joyful

Taken, diminished

His best mates' life,

Beaten, finished

On that fateful night;

Sirius would always remember

He thought of a hope

A glitter, an ember.

His mind became turmoil

Of thoughts, disarray

He could find another

Like his beloved hair spray.

_next chappie- a general type of poem._


	4. Love

next poem is up! yeah! go me! i give you- Love. guys, you can't seriously believe that i own Harry Potter!

* * *

It's funny

The way love works

Never follows the rules

Doesn't tell you when it's about to attack

It just hits you hard

And swallows you up

It's like floating through air

Until you realise its most probably unrequited

Love really sucks

You can't stop it

You can't choose the one you fall for

It just happens

You never know why, or how

You love some one so much

Until you realise

That everything about them,

You admire. You cherish. You appreciate.

You need. You want. You thirst for.

You dream of. You hope to have. You seek.

In other words, you love.

* * *

review review review review review review. next chapter is a darkish thing for James. my darling james. he would want you all to **_review_**. 


	5. Walls Crumbling From Within

the new chappie is up! yeah! go me! anyway, i **_still_** don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

A guarded place

Full of secrets, hidden despairs

To let one drift out

Would be the upmost rare

A heart of gold

Embedded in walls of stone

Afraid to be hurt

Struggling on, alone.

A joking boy

An immature lark.

Hides the place

Where thoughts are dark

He grins and smiles

Pretends not to care

His soul remains

In the safe place, his lair

His thoughts, his values

Veiled, out of sight

They would see his other side

Different from the light

These strangers use his emotion

The things he cared about

Take all love away,

Bestow him a drought.

He could not let that happen

Let anyone inside

He could be hurt, taken away

Away, with the tide.

Especially she

Who broke through his walls

Who caught him every time

He was about to fall.

She stood brave, and strong

Not afraid to admit

That she had feelings

In darkness, she lit.

A candle, shining bright

Shimmery, a flame

A wild heart

Never to be tame

But if he let her in

And she broke his heart

Forever he would be scarred

So for her, he must part.

He could not let someone in

He must keep them all out

Before they hurt him

Hurt, they would, no doubt.

* * *

ta da! anywho, please review. next chapter is Lily- again. its different though. her thoughts on james dying. 


	6. Simple Thoughts

i **_DON'T_** own harry potter. okay? you don't have to rub it in!

* * *

He lies there

Emotionless

Not moving

Gone. Finished

Protecting her

He died

Saving the child

Which his heart he gave

A laughing face

Empty, blank

A winning smile

Never to be seen again

A joking boy

A mature man

All gone

All dead

Now he was gone

She could not bear

Anger stirred at the man

Who took him away from her.

Her last thoughts

Before she ran to the nursery

Were simple;

James, I love you.

* * *

see that bluey-purple button down there? i think you should press it. yes. press it. hehehe. i can't remember what the next chappie is. whoops. till then! 


	7. Tears

**i'm back! yay! i just got back from brisbane on holiday so i have another poem for you! this poem is about a death, as usual. you can pick the pairing as i didn't think of any couples in particular while writing this. also, my computer won't let me double space, so i apoligise for that. i have put little break thingys in between verses.**

**voice one: do we own harry potter yet?**

**voice two: for the last time, WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND NEVER WILL!**

**voice one: touchy!**

* * *

A tear slides down her pretty face 

Dropping to her depths

But she doesn't notice, she doesn't care

All she can hear is her breaths

_zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx_

Memories of happy times

Always with him there

Smiling, laughing faces

It begins to overbear

_zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx_

The moment in time

That has broken her heart

When he falls to the ground

And from him she must part

_zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx_

The sky reflects his death

Dark thunder, lightening rain

These bring back images

It causes her more pain

_zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx_

And as her heart breaks

And its shards split in turn

All she does is think of him

Remember, and yearn

_zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx_

For all she wishes, wants and needs

As the others ask if she's okay

Is him to come there with her

To wipe her tears away

* * *

**i haven't decided what the next poem will be about, so please make a suggestion in a review. lots of hugs and kisses,**

**amy**


	8. Personal Prison

_hey guys!this poem is on how sirius felt when he was imprisoned inazkaban.i dedicate this chapter to She-Elfgirl for two reasons; she suggested this poem, and she is an awesome reviewer! all of you should read herfics! i read two but i couldn't read the third- i haven't learnt potrugese, though i wish i could. anyway, i don't own harry potter and probably never will, which is a sad fact. please don't rub it in._

* * *

I sit in my cell

But I'm not really there

This isn't my prison

Nor is it my despair

My private prison

My personal hell

Is where my thoughts wander

Where my feelings dwell

I feel guilt, I feel sadness

But now I feel hate

To the traitor who ensured

Lily and James' fate

And as tears well up

In my tired eyes

I can't hide from my feelings

Cannot pull up a disguise

And so now I promise

I vow, I swear, I pledge

That I will escape from here

Will not fall off the edge

I'll keep myself steady

I won't waver in my task

And I'll finally find answers

To the questions I ask.

So in my personal prison

I will set to break free

And find the dirty rat

Who took my future from me.

* * *

_hope you liked it! flames are welcome, as usual. please review, my ego wants a boost._


	9. The Ice Queen Is Melting

**i don't own harry potter, and i never want to. he's an annoying midget with glasses who's a complete dickhead, stupid stuck-up brat. sorry, had to vent. i don't like daniel radcliffe either. -retch- **

* * *

The ice queen is melting 

For she feels the pain

That she cannot stop,

It leaves a stain

Upon her memory

Of finer days

When she had a map

Of where to go in the maze

Where he was alive

And she was content

With the life she led

And to her, it meant

The end of her days

The end of this strife

For she would remember

The day Snape took the life

That held her hopes,

Her love, her dreams

The man she loved most dearly

The man that made her scream

From confusion, from frustration

From utter bewilderment

That made her life worth living

As if he was heaven sent.

But now he was gone

And that, she must accept

That though from body he had left

In her heart, he was kept.

* * *

**ta da! i have decided to leave this fic at this, unless i have a stroke of inspiration or insanity. i have tried to do other poems, based on suggestions, but i don't seem to be able to get into them, they're just not working for me. so, for all you reviewers of Potter Poetry, thanks for reading it. so if you really want me to write another poem, just put in a suggestion and i'll give it a go.**


End file.
